A Helpful Push
by Fantasy fan XD
Summary: Yue spots an oppurtunity that can't be missed but finds Nodoka hesitant, so there's only one thing to do. (Warning to avoid confusion, this is not a yuri or femslash fic. The pairing is NegiXNodoka)
1. Chapter 1

To any regular followers, Hello again. Here is the next of my "Memoirs of Room 642" stories. It's different than the others but I figured people wouldn't want to read the same thing over and over again. I hope its as good as the others.

**A Helpful Push**

The room was quiet as the two girls inside it went about there separate activities. Nodoka Miyazaki sat in the lower bunk of the twin beds, her violet eyes quickly running over the pages of the old book in her hands. She was engrossed in the tale of a dark wizard and a green knight.

A short distance away Yue Ayase sat looking over her homework while sipping on a juice labeled mango mint. When she was satisfied with (or more accurately, bored of) her work she pushed back from the desk and stretched out, her hands over her head. Her eyes drifted up to the window that overlooked the desk she was working at.

Suddenly she perked up as something outside the widow caught her attention. There was a brief moment of concentrated thought visible in Yue's features. She stood quickly and strode over to Nodoka with a purposeful expression. Nodoka was so distracted by the story that she didn't notice Yue until she put her hand on the book she was reading. Then Nodoka looked up and saw the look on Yues face.

"What's..." Nodoka started to ask before being cut off by Yue.

"Negi's outside." Yue said quickly. The instant Nodoka heard his name she felt a sudden warmth as her face went pink. Nodoka opened her mouth to respond (although she wasn't sure what she'd say) but Yue cut her off again. "He's by himself and he seems to be looking for something. You need to take this chance, go see what he needs, spend some time with him."

Yue could clearly see the panic that was building inside Nodoka. Wide eyes, a slight lip quiver, raised shoulders, Yue could tell that if she hadn't placed her hand on her book she would have raised it up in front of her face.

She needed a push.

Yue plucked the book from Nodoka's grasp marked her spot and placed it on the desk before turning back to Nodoka. Nodoka was staring at her recently vacated hands her face slowly deepening into a bright red color. Yue grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her up from the bunk. "Wait! Yue... I... I... what..." she tried to protest. Yue pretended not to hear her. She opened the door and moved Nodoka into the hall. She pulled some money from a pocket of her waistcoat and shoved it into Nodoka's hands. Nodoka stared blankly at it for a moment before looking up at Yue for explanation.

"Go to the drink machine out front, get you and him a drink. Get him one of the teas. Use it to break the ice. Quickly." Yue instructed before closing the door on Nodoka's slightly confused and very red face.

Yue took a step back and waited a moment listening to see if Nodoka would try to come back in. After the clock had ticked off a minute she felt satisfied and went to the window. She quickly caught sight of the young teacher in the open area in front of the dorms. He glanced at something in his hands before looking around. From the distance Yue had some trouble making out his expression but he seemed to be confused.

Negi glanced at the dorms and for a moment; Yue felt he was looking right at her. Her heart skipped a beat but she tried to put that out of her mind as he glanced back at whatever he was holding. She listened as the clock ticked off more and more time. She began to wonder where Nodoka was. She sincerely hoped Nodoka wasn't standing outside the door with a handful of yen and a flushed face.

She almost got up to check when she saw Nodoka rushing at Negi. Yue smiled, that smile lasted right up until Nodoka tripped and collapsed right on top of Negi.

Suddenly Yue was questioning the wisdom of sending Nodoka out by herself. She watched what followed with bated breath. Nodoka lay on top of Negi for a long moment. Then it looked to Yue like she was offering Negi a drink while still laying on top of the professor. Then it was clear that Negi was laughing. Yue couldn't tell if that was good or bad, she looked at Nodoka. Her shoulders relaxed, relieved. A good sign.

Eventually they both made it to there feet. Even from here she could see the red of Nodoka's face. That was unsurprising. What surprised her was the pink of Negi's face. But again that was a good sign.

She watched as Negi showed Nodoka whatever it was he was holding. She seemed to study it for a moment before pointing off in the direction of the restaurant part of Mahora. She didn't know what it meant but it could go very well for Nodoka. If she kept her head she could be going on an impromptu dinner date.

Yue smiled hopefully and watched the two until they disappeared down the road.

"They look good together." Yue leaped at the sudden voice in her ear. She hadn't heard Haruna enter much less start watching over her shoulder. It was surprising just how silently she could move about.

"Not bad for your first time playing match maker," Haruna commented.

Yue wasn't sure how to respond so she turned her attention back to her juice carton; she quickly found it was empty. She stood, "I'm going to get myself another juice," she said in a monotone voice. "You've earned it," Haruna said with a smirk.

…

I finally brought in Yue, I hope you like her! Yue is one of my favorite characters from Negima, heck I like all of the Library adventure club trio. They're all distinct and funny. And they're all roommates which is amazing. I hope you enjoyed this story, I know it's different but I think it's kind of an enjoyable moment in room 642. Oh well, if not reviews critiques are very much appreciated. Arigatou Gozaimasu!


	2. Chapter 2

I wasn't planning on writing a second chapter for this story (and no one really requested it) but my mind is always running and one day while going over my old stories this popped into my head. I hope people enjoy it. P.S. Italics indicate flash back dialogue.

**A Helpful Push (part 2): Cherry-Cola**

Nodoka's hands were starting to feel cold, she had both hands wrapped around her can of soda. She hadn't even opened her soda she was so nervous. Next to her was her professor, Negi Springfield. She had been bringing him a tea at the insistence of her roommate and had barely managed to get out a nervous greeting before tripping onsomething (or more accurately nothing) and falling right on top of him. In her panic she had done the only thing she could remember to do.

"_I brought you some tea professor!"_

She hadn't even thought to get off him first. She had been relieved when he laughed. When she had finally managed to get to her feet and apologize she asked what he was doing out.

"_Oh," he said glancing down at a small slip of paper in his hands. "Well I have these coupons for Chao Bao Zi but it's pretty specific about... well..."_

He hadn't finished his sentence but he had held out the coupon for Nodoka to read. Inside the border of pink and red hearts were the words "Couple Special; half-off dinner for two". Nodoka had felt her face warm up just looking at it.

"_Where did you get this?" Nodoka asked. "Well, Haruna gave it to me a little bit ago. She said it expired today so I should use it quickly and then just ran off. But I don't really have anyone to go with and I doubt I could eat two peoples worth of food." he said._

By that time Nodoka's heart was racing and his next words didn't help her situation any.

"_Would you like to go with me?"_

"_YES!... I mean... um, of course. I would like that very much."_

By then Negi had finished his tea, Nodoka had pointed out a trash can between them and Chao Bao Zi for the empty can and from there they were off. That was how Nodoka had wound up walking side by side with Negi Springfield, holding onto a can of soda and wondering if Haruna and Yue had planned this. She had no doubt Haruna would be capable of that.

Before long they had seated themselves outside the Chao Bao Zi food cart. Ku Fei came to take there order and when Negi handed her the coupon she gave Nodoka a knowing smirk. Nodoka could only blush.

As Nodoka relaxed she listened to the professor talk. She quite enjoyed the small talk. As long as she was near Negi she felt happy. She couldn't explain the effect he had on her but she liked it. The bun's arrived quickly and, as usual for Satsuki, they were amazing. It wasn't long before the food was gone.

When Nodoka looked around she discovered the sun was starting to hide itself behind the skyline. The streetlights came on with a flicker. It wasn't until that moment that she realized how late it was, time certainly seemed to fly when she was with Negi. She looked and saw that Negi had stood up, so she followed suit. She watched as Negi took a moment to look around, clearly he had only just realized the time himself. She hoped that was a good sign.

"I suppose we should start heading back now." Negi said in his accented Japanese. "Right," Nodoka said, nodding her head in agreement.

The walk back was quiet. After the conversation at Chao Bao Zi the silence felt awkward. Slowly Nodoka's thoughts drifted to their shared dinner. Did that count as a date? He had asked her to go, he had paid, although he had used a coupon, but the coupon had been for a _couple_. She felt the shade of pink creep up her cheeks as she started to wonder. "Nodoka," Negi said breaking the silence. Something about suddenly hearing his voice made her heart skip a beat and it was only after a startled jump that she responded. "Yes sensei?"

"Well, I couldn't help but notice you've been carrying that soda around all day." She looked down at the red can, across it were plain letter's reading "Cherry-Cola". In the excitement of the day she had managed to forget about it. It was an off brand, she had only really grabbed it because Yue had told her to get a soda for herself. She hadn't even checked the flavor until now.

"May I have a sip?" Negi asked, catching Nodoka off guard for the second time. "Of course," she answered with a blush. Negi gingerly took the can and opened it, Nodoka wasn't sure but she thought she saw the faintest hint of a blush on Negi's cheeks. She followed his lips as he took a small sip from the can. As he handed it back she accidentally brushed against his hand. The warmth from his touch made her feel weak in the knees, it was good for her that they had arrived at the dorms. They stood outside her door for a few moments.

"Thank you for accompanying me Nodoka," Negi said politely. "It was a wonderful... _date?_" He said uncertainly. Hearing the word from Negi made Nodoka's heart swell, she was glad her legs hadn't decided to buckle under her at the sound of it. "YES! I mean... it was very nice. I would enjoy doing it again, if you'd be alright with that." she blurted out quickly. Negi smiled before wishing her good night and slowly walking down the hall. After he disappeared into his room she looked down at her soda again. Slowly she brought the cool metal to her lips and held it there a moment. Then she took a small sip, it was warm now, overly sweet with a slightly bitter aftertaste. It was still the best thing she had ever tasted.

…

Negi and Nodoka need to go on more dates. They just do. I hope people enjoy this chapter, out of my gallery this story has the least reviews which has me a little worried. I know I'm not a great writer but I really do try. Anyway sorry about whining at you, thank you for reading this. Any and all feed back is greatly appreciated. Arigatou Gozaimasu!


End file.
